1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems employing removable electrical apparatus. The disclosed concept also relates to withdrawable electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept further relates to shutter assemblies in switchgear for draw-out circuit breakers and other removable electrical devices.
2. Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems, are often mounted within a switchgear enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or electrical devices (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, draw-out fuses, transformer disconnects, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers). Such electrical devices often can be withdrawn from the switchgear enclosure during the ordinary course of using the device, and such devices can therefore be referred to as being “withdrawable” or “removable”.
The electrical enclosure typically includes a number of electrical bus members. Electrical connector assemblies, sometimes generally referred to as breaker or primary disconnects, mechanically couple and electrically connect conductors of the electrical apparatus (circuit breakers, for instance) to corresponding switchgear-mounted primary contacts (e.g., without limitation, stabs) which are in turn electrically connected to electrical bus members within the switchgear. The “conductors” might actually include a housing for the actual conductive element or some attachment on the pole units. To enhance safety, it is desirable to electrically insulate or close off (e.g., isolate) access to energized switchgear connections, for example when a circuit breaker or other withdrawable device is removed from the enclosure. However, there is limited space available within the switchgear enclosure to provide an electrically insulating or isolating mechanism. It is also important not to undesirably impede the ability to relatively quickly and easily connect and disconnect the breaker or other withdrawable device with the electrical connections.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical systems, and in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in electrical isolation mechanisms therefor.